Taruto x Pudding
by CrazyKatie101
Summary: 7 years have passed since Purin said goodbye to her new friend, Tart. She began to think that he would never return. Until someone returns with a new appearance that she almost does not even recognize him.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW**

It was an ordinary morning in Pudding's ordinary life. In her ordinary house. But with some not so ordinary siblings. Her four younger brothers, Chincha, Luncha, Honcha, and Hanacha, and her also younger sister, Heicha, were around the age of 12-14 but as rambunctious as ever. Pudding was now 17 years of age but for some reason, she has not been her preppy, happy personality as her natural self for quite some time. She has her happy face around her siblings and at wok but that perky girl she used to be isn't her true self, she really just feels alone, tired, and stressed. And she isn't at Cafe Mew Mew anymore either. She worked as a waitress still, though. But at a family diner.

Pudding doesn't look entirely like she used to, when she was 10. She has grown in size in her chest area among the years and is healthily skinny, she has gotten pretty curvy as her naturally wavy hair reaches to mid-back, as her bright blonde hair was strait, but teased a bit at the top - into a curly/wavy area at the ends. Pudding now has side bangs what cover half of one of her eyes as she now wears eye makeup (mascara, eyeliner, a black smokey eye, foundation, etc) she is popular amongst the guys as she has grown much taller, but 2, 3 inches shorter than her schoolmates. Pudding has a change in fashion also. Her skin is clear and has tanned over the years which have formed her new found freckles, but uses foundation to hide them, although they are very light, she does not like them very much. She still has her big chocolate eyes filled with life and a winning smile. Her killer move now though is her puppy dog face. I'll continue now as we take place a bit before she gets out of school for summer break;

Pudding's hand is used as a head rest since she is about to fall asleep when the teacher walks out of the classroom for a bit in the middle of the last period as Pudding begins to think, 'God.. It's the last period and today flew so fast….but why must math be so boring and long and-' cutting off her thoughts was a paper crumpled ball to the head as she sits up immediately alerted, thanks to her permanent monkey DNA she still has alerts and her curiosity, and put on a mean happy preppy attitude, no one can ever tell the difference besides when she's tired/bored. Then she notices the paper ball and as she opens it it reads: 'Wake up sleepy head. signed - Not you:) ' she sighs and groans tiredly as the teacher walks back in, as the rest of the period goes on which feels like an eternity until Pudding really does fall asleep. Out of no where the bell rings and everyone gets up as she nearly stumbles out of her seat holding her backpack quickly shoving her stuff in her bag, wanting to get away before someone asks her to go anywhere.

She wears a white tube top that naturally stops at her belly button, but her high waisted jeans cover her stomach as the many pre made rips in her jeans show off her tan legs. She has black sneaker boots that go 3 inches below her knee, with a black thin fabriced jacket thats sleeves almost surpasses her hands and reaches down to the back of the middle of her thigh.

As she quickly walks to the behind of the school where she won't be constantly harassed by invites and questions and numbers for the millionth time in a row, she stops and lays against the back of the school, but makes sure she parted her hair at both her sides so it all doesn't get dirty. She looks up at the sky and begins to think about someone who left her a long time ago and speaks quietly making sure no one hears her.

"Hey Taru Taru….been a while since I talked to you…. I have been super busy…." she chuckles slightly, then sighs as she frowns slightly "Hey Taru Taru…..are you coming back one day…..like you promised..? Im beginning to wonder if your really coming back…." her voice cracks slightly at the next line she says, "I Miss You…" She then looks at her watch as she has 10 minutes to get to work as her chocolate brown eyes widen and she thinks she's going to be late as she quickly stands up and says, "Taru Taru I'm going to be late….bye!" She runs off to get to work.

She has spoken to him in her head many times ever since he left but lately she's been questioning his return. She finally runs up to the back of the building and enters her work as she quickly changes out of her tube top and sweater, and changes into her work t- shirt. She tucks it into her jeans as she stretches to make enough room for her to work as she grabs her note pad, pen and her necklace with her work card as she walks to the diner area and naturally swipes her card showing she's here in the mechanical box next to the door as she steps out, thankfully they aren't very busy that day.

She gets assigned her table as she walk over to her customer at the booth which she looks down at her note pad smiling as she says, "Welcome to Manistie Diner," ( I don't know i just made that up :/ ) " What can i get for you? " He looks up at her as his white hood loosely falls as he just replies simply, "Monkey girl?" His laid back form has him looking suspiciously at her. Since he rececnized her chocolate brown lively eyes and her voice anywhere. He notices her looking curiously at her note pad 'Monkey girl..? I must be delusional only Taru Taru called me that and he isn't going to come back.' She decides to look down at the stranger as she looks at him in the eyes, realizing how golden his eyes are and how white he is, she looks at him confused for a moment - as soon as she realizes her eyes go wide as she drops her pen, as he realizes its her as his eyes go wide also.

**I know this isn't very long in my view at least, or at all but someone deleted my Fairy Tail Truth or Dare, and I had finally remembered my information to this account. After I got into Tokyo Mew Mew xD But I don't know how but it was deleted D: So I started to make this. I really hope you enjoy this and I hope this will carry on. I have an idea where this can be going so I really hope you guys will like it :) Review for more so i know i actually have an audience lol!**


End file.
